Des bonbon au citron
by Lithranel
Summary: Un petit OS sur la prestigieuse Minerva McGonagall et son ami, Albus Dumbledore. Tout cela se passe durant la Cinquième année d'Harry Potter.  Imaginez seulement que cela se passe avant le renvoi temporaire du professeur Dumbledore.


**Un petit OS sur la prestigieuse Minerva McGonagall et ****son ami, Albus Dumbledore. Tout cela se passe durant la Cinquième année d'Harry Potter. (Imaginez seulement que cela se passe **_**avant**_** le renvoie temporaire du professeur Dumbledore.) Les passages en italiques sont reprit de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Je rappel que tous les personnages viennent de J.K. Rowling ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

_**Des bonbons au citron**__**.**_

_« - Potter à un casier judiciaire ! dit Ombrage d'une voix sonore._

_- Potter à été reconnu innocent, répliqua McGonagall d'une voix encore plus forte._

Il n'était pas rare de voir le professeur McGonagall s'énerver au vu de sa patience légendaire – ironiquement parlant j'entend – mais la voir dans une telle fureur laissait le jeune Gryffondor sans voix. Harry se tassa sur sa chaise. Ce qui le surprenait le plus – quoique… - c'était que son professeur de métamorphose criait pour sa propre défense, lui, élève négligeant on ne peut plus royalement le règlement et disant ouvertement que Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat au ministère, mentait lorsqu'elle disait que Lord Voldemort – plus communément appelé Vous-savez-qui ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom – n'était pas de retour.

- Au moins, songea le jeune homme, je ne suis pas seul côté professeur…

Le quasi hurlement de Minerva McGonagall sortit Harry de sa petite rêverie :

_- Potter, dit-elle d'une voix claironnante, je vous aiderai à devenir Auror, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie ! __Même s'il faut pour cela que je vous donne des cours particuliers chaque soir, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous obteniez les résultats requis !_

_- Le ministre de la Magie n'emploiera jamais Harry Potter ! dit Ombrage d'une voix tonitruante de fureur._

___- Il se pourrait très bien qu'il y ait un nouveau ministre de la Magie lorsque Potter sera prêt à entreprendre une carrière ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall._

___- Aha ! hurla le professeur Ombrage en pointant le doigt boudiné sur McGonagall. Ah, oui, oui, oui, bien sûr ! C'est ça que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas, Minerva McGonagall ? Vous voulez que Cornelius Fudge soit remplacé par Albus Dumbledore ! Vous pensez que vous obtiendrez alors ma place : sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre et directrice de Poudlard par-dessus le marché !_

___- Vous délirez, dit le professeur McGonagall, avec un somptueux dédain._ Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse d'être sous-secrétaire d'Etat ? Je préfère de loin mon poste de professeur de Métamorphose !

- Vous ne savez pas mentir ! couina le professeur Ombrage, à présent aussi rouge que ses vêtements sont rose. C'est ce que vous voulez depuis le…

- Là n'est pas la question, la coupa sèchement McGonagall. Nous étions partit sur l'orientation de Monsieur Potter !

- Aha ! Vous évitez le sujet ! cria de plus belle Ombrage. Vous évitez _le sujet_ !

- Parce que vos… pensées sont si… si grotesques que vous en devenez exaspérante.

Les deux professeurs s'étaient levées et se défiaient du regard.

- Euh… professeur ? essaya timidement Harry. Je… je crois que je vais y aller maintenant.

- Très bien, Potter, lâcha calmement McGonagall. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.

Harry quitta la salle au pas de course, soulagée d'en avoir fini avec cet entretien, mais ravi de voir que Minerva McGonagall – La Minerva McGonagall ! – était de son côté.

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'en reparler, Minerva ! tonna Ombrage. Potter est voué à l'échec et…

Le monde fut soudain calme. Harry pivota et découvrit son professeur de métamorphose dans le même couloir que lui, dos à la porte qu'elle venait de claquer, coupant court à la tirade d'Ombrage.

- Tout compte fait, dit-elle en regardant Harry, je crois que je vais moi aussi faire un tour.

Puis, fulminante, elle s'engouffra d'un pas raide dans un couloir voisin. _Elle passa sous Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, occupé à détacher du plafond un lustre de cristal et dit du coin des lèvres :_

_- Il faut le dévisser dans l'autre sens. _(Passage de HP5 déformé pour être du point de vue de Minerva M.)

Puis elle disparue au coin d'un couloir. Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard et on pouvait entendre un cri de victoire et un énorme BOUM ! comme si… oh !... comme si un lustre de cristal venait de se briser avec force sur le sol, par exemple.

Minerva marcha, encore et encore. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se calme. Elle entreprit de respirer lentement.

Après avoir longuement marché – ainsi qu'être passé devant le professeur Rogue sans même le voir – elle s'arrêta, histoire de voir où ses pas et sa colère l'avait menés. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise – pas si grande que ça en faite – lorsqu'elle se découvrit devant le bureau du directeur.

- Allons bon, pensa t-elle, je vais parler un peu à Albus, peut-être saura t-il me calmer.

Elle lâcha le mot de passe d'un air distrait et la gargouille obtempéra, lui laissant le champ libre. Elle pénétra dans le bureau sans même annoncer sa présence de quelque coup à la porte. Sauf que le bureau était vide. Elle soupira. Fumseck, sur son perchoir, la regardait. Ses yeux brillants la quittèrent un cours instant pour se poser sur le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, plus particulièrement sur une boîte argenté à l'insigne de Poudlard. Minerva s'approcha, curieuse, et souleva le couvercle de la boîte. Une agréable odeur de citron se répandit sous le nez de la directrice-adjointe. Elle leva les yeux vers le Phénix qui avait lâché une longue note aigue et qui secouait à présent la tête, l'air consterné.

- Ton maître ne changera jamais, commenta Minerva dans un rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire cela ? demanda soudain une voix.

Minerva sursauta et lâcha le couvercle de la boîte qui s'écrasa avec grand bruit sur le bureau. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, là où l'on pouvait sentir battre son cœur, la respiration rapide. Quand à Fumseck, il laissa échapper un son peu élégant au vu de sa nature et s'en fut par une fenêtre, vexé. Tout deux n'avait pas entendu Albus arriver.

- Oh !... fit celui-ci en regardant son oiseau s'envoler au loin, je crois que j'ai fait peur à ce pauvre Fumseck. Il va encore mettre un temps fou à daigner me reparler.

Minerva fronça des sourcils : et elle, dans cette histoire, où était-elle ? Elle avait du supporter Ombrage, elle venait d'avoir une petite crise cardiaque et personne ne faisait attention à elle !

- Minerva…, fit Dumbledore, voyant que sa collègue et amie commençait à voir rouge.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas voulu me faire… me surprendre, le coupa t-elle sèchement. Je sais très bien que votre coup était calculé jusqu'à la parole près !

- Je suis aussi prévisible que cela ? se plaignit le directeur avec une petite – mais fausse – moue.

- Sans vouloir vous décevoir – quoique cela serait une mince vengeance de ma part- oui ! A moins que je commence à vous connaître par cœur…

Il lui tira la langue – oui, j'ai bien dit que Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore à tiré la langue à Minerva McGonagall ! – et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en voyant son collègue enfourner un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. Il lui tendit la boîte avec l'air d'un petit garçon qui chercher à être gentil et mignon tout plaint pour se faire pardonner… sauf que le garçon en question à juste cent cinquante ans et des poussières. Exaspérée – mais toute fois amusée – Minerva piocha un bonbon. Le goût acide du citron se répandit dans sa bouche et elle leva un peu plus les yeux au ciel.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda enfin Albus.

- Ombrage, marmonna Minerva d'un ton sombre.

- Encore ?

- Encore, oui.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

- A propos de quoi cette fois ? soupira le directeur qui piocha une énième fois dans sa boîte à bonbon qui ne semblait pas se vider.

- Potter, lâcha Minerva sachant que cela ferait un certain effet sur son collègue.

Et, _en effet_, il avala son bonbon tout rond et fronça des sourcils. Minerva lui rapporta sa conversation avec Dolores Ombrage.

- Hmm… je vois, commenta le professeur Dumbledore après un court silence. Cela explique le lustre.

Les joues de Minerva se teintèrent de rouge et Dumbledore sourit : cette couleur lui allait vraiment bien, d'ailleurs…

- Le rouge vous va à ravir ma chère Minerva, dit-il avec un sourire.

Le professeur McGonagall passa du rouge clair au cramoisi. Albus prit sa boîte de bonbon et la présenta à Minerva :

- Un bonbon ?

- Non merci, dit celle-ci en retrouvant sa couleur de peau originel.

- Allons…

Minerva soupira et saisit un bonbon qu'elle mit rapidement dans sa bouche.

- C'était sous l'effet de la colère, se justifia t-elle en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Peeves, quoiqu'elle était tout de même fière d'elle !

- Bien sûr, _acquiesça_ Albus en avalant encore un bonbon. Mais vous me devez tout de même un lustre de cristal.

- Que… Quoi ? s'étrangla Minerva. Mais il est facilement réparable et…

Il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main et se leva

- Qu'est-ce-que… ?

Mais Albus l'interrompit une nouvelle fois et lui présenta sa main, paume vers le haut.

De la musique se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- Oh… Oh que non Albus ! s'écria Minerva en fronçant des sourcils.

-Allons Minerva ! En remboursement du lustre déjà réparé.

- S'il n'est pas cassé, ironisa t-elle, je ne vous dois rien !

- Vous me voyez désolé, soupira t-il.

Et il la prit par la main et la serra fort contre lui, bougeant au rythme de la musique. Minerva se prit vite au jeu et ils dansèrent longtemps ainsi, enlacé.

- Je suis pardonné maintenant ? demande le professeur de métamorphose qui sentait la fatigue l'envahir.

- Pas complètement, répondit Albus.

Puis, avec une infinie douceur, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amie… qui, je dois dire et contre toute attente, répondit passionnément au baisé de son collègue…


End file.
